The Internet is a global system of interconnected computers and computer networks that use a standard Internet protocol suite (e.g., the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP)) to communicate with each other. The Internet of Things (IoT) is based on the idea that everyday objects, not just computers and computer networks, can be readable, recognizable, locatable, addressable, and controllable via an IoT communications network (e.g., an ad-hoc system or the Internet).
A number of market trends are driving development of IoT devices. For example, increasing energy costs are driving governments' strategic investments in smart grids and support for future consumption, such as for electric vehicles and public charging stations. Increasing health care costs and aging populations are driving development for remote/connected health care and fitness services. A technological revolution in the home is driving development for new “smart” services, including consolidation by service providers marketing ‘N’ play (e.g., data, voice, video, security, energy management, etc.) and expanding home networks. Buildings are getting smarter and more convenient as a means to reduce operational costs for enterprise facilities.
There are a number of key applications for the IoT. For example, in the area of smart grids and energy management, utility companies can optimize delivery of energy to homes and businesses while customers can better manage energy usage. In the area of home and building automation, smart homes and buildings can have centralized control over virtually any device or system in the home or office, from appliances to plug-in electric vehicle (PEV) security systems. In the field of asset tracking, enterprises, hospitals, factories, and other large organizations can accurately track the locations of high-value equipment, patients, vehicles, and so on. In the area of health and wellness, doctors can remotely monitor patients' health while people can track the progress of fitness routines.
Accordingly, in the near future, increasing development in IoT technologies will lead to numerous IoT devices surrounding a user at home, in vehicles, at work, and many other locations. However, despite the fact that IoT capable devices can provide substantial real-time information about the environment surrounding a user (e.g., likes, choices, habits, device conditions and usage patterns, etc.), broadcast and multicast datagrams transmitted over IP and Bluetooth typically have bandwidth and size constraints that may raise difficulties with respect to sharing large amounts of structured data with an unknown set of recipients. These constraints may be especially applicable to Wi-Fi networks because Wi-Fi access points are typically designed to reduce the bit-rate associated with all broadcast and/or multicast traffic to the slowest supported over-the-air bit-rate, which is typically about 1 MB per second. The ability to send data to unknown recipients is key to several important networking use cases, including device and service discovery and notification delivery, wherein the bandwidth and size constraints that many Wi-Fi networks impose on broadcast and/or multicast datagrams may interfere with the ability to share such data among connected devices in an optimal manner.